


Cherish Is The Word

by tigerdust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerdust/pseuds/tigerdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My winning bidder for the A03 auction prompted me to write domestic!Destiel.  This is a future!fic of them and a bit of a domestic anniversary.  You might want to check your blood sugar after you're done reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish Is The Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerakrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/gifts).



There was always something about a record store that made Dean's nose itch. He'd been gone four days on a hunt and, at the end of the hunt and the long shower at the motel he was glad to finally be away from- seriously, they had had cockroaches the size of sombreros there, he had decided to stop and treat himself. It was a congratulations for making it home on time for his anniversary. He held in a sneeze as he began to peruse the old milk crates filled with alphabetized genres. 

"Anything I can help you with sir?" a man at the counter asked. His green Henley hid dog tags necklace beneath it and he had the thick build of a german shepherd. The tattered flag displayed behind the wall filled the picture in the rest of the way.

"Yeah," Dean said as he leaned on a crate. "I've been away from home at a convention and I want to get a present for my better half."

"At a record shop? You two collectors?"

Dean shrugged. "It's something a little different."

The man nodded. "Sure. What band you looking for?"

"Don't know. Looking for a love song, it's our anniversary coming up."

"Very nice. Try that back wall. Tell me if any of the bands look appealing and I'll put something on the machine for you to listen to. You have a good player at home, right? Not some cheap-o economizer to put them all on a computer, right?"

"You got me pegged," Dean said as he looked over at the back wall. It took them half an hour to find the album but Dean was more than satisfied with the purchase. His fingers tapped out the slow beat as he drove, pausing once every four hours to send Cas a text update. Most of them were of this sort of nature.

DeanW: Almost home  
Castiel: You said that four hours ago  
DeanW: I meant it  
DeanW: The miles stretch bad without you  
Castiel: You spoil me, Dean  
DeanW: Hell yes I do  
DeanW: I married you, didn't I?  
Castiel: I wish you were home  
Castiel: I made you mac and cheese  
DeanW: With the cut up hot dogs?!  
DeanW: Now I'm definitely breaking the speed limit  
Castiel: Safe journeys  
Castiel: Are you home yet?

Except for once near the Wyoming border.

DeanW: Almost home  
Castiel: I am naked  
Castiel: May I send you a picture?  
DeanW: Holy shit  
DeanW: Nearly crashed the Impala  
Castiel: Do you enjoy this?  
DeanW: You know I do baby  
DeanW: You got me hard and there's no one here to help me out  
Castiel: I will believe it when I see it  
Castiel: Thank you for that  
Castiel: That picture gives me much pleasure  
DeanW: Oh yeah?  
Castiel: Of course.  
Castiel: You know how your body pleases me.  
DeanW: Tell me which part is your favorite.  
Castiel: The 423 freckles that bridge your nose and are bookended by your beautiful green eyes, deeper than sapphires  
DeanW: Prettier than I deserved  
Castiel: I still have a hard time being tawdry, I apologize  
DeanW: I told you once not to ever change  
DeanW: I still mean it  
DeanW: Almost home, I promise

Castiel had to contain himself once Dean pulled up to the drive. He heard the familiar crunch of the tires on gravel and saw the turn of the familiar headlights. He gripped onto the cool marble kitchen counters and steading himself. He could feel his heart beating too rapidly. He closed his eyes as he heard the door opening.  
"Honey, I'm home!" Dean's voice, so enthusiastic and loving. The sound of his keys jingling on the little bowl in the entry way and him running down to the hallway to hide something in his man cave and then find his beloved. 

"In the kitchen," Castiel said with a slight stutter. 

"Mmm...it smells good," Dean said as he came up behind Castiel, grabbing at Castiel's waist and pulling him in, slipping his lips into the crook of Castiel's neck.

"Oh Dean- I missed you. Those four days-"

"Torture, I know," Dean whispered. "But I'll make it up to you. We made enough for another year outta this. It's almost ours. This house. This life."

"Dean-" Castiel said. "The fish is going to burn. I must tend to it."

Dean loosened his grasp regrettably and soon Castiel was moving about the kitchen, finishing meal preparation while Dean watched.  
"Sam called from California."

"Yeah? What did he want?"

"He made the Dean's list. Said it was a little less difficult than he thought it would be."

"Well, shit, that's great! He's on his way."

Castiel nodded as he flipped a lovely large slice of tilapia onto a plate. "We'll need white wine with dinner. I told him we'd drive out next weekend to see him, visit the Redwoods and the Coast."

Dean nodded. "He told me there was a great hike right outside of Oakhurst in Yosemite. Quarter Dome or something like that, I think." The sound of wine cork popping made for a tense moment before Dean poured. "Think Roger's up for the trip?"

Castiel shook his head. "I doubt it. I had to take him back to the vet. I'm afraid-"

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes. "I can do it. It's alright."

"Dean- are you sure?" Castiel said, clearly grateful.

"For you," Dean said as he brought over a glass of wine. "I could stop another apocalypse."

"Shhh-" Castiel said with a smile. "You never know who's listening."

"It's alright, baby," Dean purred. "I've always got you."

"Always?"

Dean smirked. "You bet. Now let's eat. I've got a surprise for you."

"Your homecoming is surprise enough for me, Dean," Castiel said with a hundred watt smile as he brought their plates into the dining room. They ate white fish with the homemade mac and cheese, storebought rolls, and white wine. 

"Dessert, Dean?" Castiel enquired.

"Surprise first." Dean nudged his neck in the direction of the hall. "Leave the dishes. Come on."

Dean stopped in the middle of the hallway with a curious Castiel not far behind. He leaned in the open doorway of the laundry room, peeking in at Roger, his parapalegic corgi. Roger's head tilted high and his tongue lolled at the smell of Dean. His glossy, cataracted eyes kept him from seeing Dean much, but he knew the master's smell.

"Hey buddy," Dean said as he reached in to pet Roger. "I'm home, alright? Did Cas look after you?"

Roger gave a little woof and then laid down his head as Dean continued to pet. He looked back at Castiel and squeezed Cas' hand with his free hand. He nodded without a word, Castiel's eyes awash in teary blue. 

"You alright?" Dean asked as he turned off the laundry room light and Roger started to hack snore. 

Castiel shook his head. "It's difficult. Roger was-"

"I know," Dean winced. "But I don't want him to suffer anymore. I'm thinkin' you feel the same way."

Castiel nodded, Dean reaching his hand to cup under Castiel's chin and kiss him lightly. "We'll make it through this. You've got me, forever. That's the deal."

"Yes, Dean," Castiel said while trying to keep himself steady.

"Come on, baby," Dean said as he took Castiel by the hand to the end of the hallway. Castiel stopped in the doorway as Dean opened the door.

"Dean, this is your man cave. I told you I would respect this boundary."

Dean snorted. "I love you, man, but you gotta break your own rules sometimes. Get your feathery ass in here so I can surprise you."

Castiel complied as he entered the room, remembering how Dean had started to assemble a collection of Western goods to fill the walls. The whole place seemed to be in tribute to that and smelled of sandalwood, a scent that Castiel would stand at the doorway and absorb in when Dean was gone on trips.

"I am here," Castiel said, spreading arms wide in a shrugging gesture. Then he began to hear the strains of "Cherish" by the Association. Dean took him into his arms, swaying.

"Dance with me, Cas."

"I do not know how. You told me as much when we last visited Sam."

"It's not hard," Dean spoke low as he directed Castiel's arms and hands. "Like this."

"This is very romantic," Castiel noted as they moved together.

"Well it is our anniversary."

Castiel blushed. "I did not want to say. The memories-"

"Hey, those memories, good and bad, make me who I am. Who we are. And we're all we've got besides Sam. We'll be alright. Just dance with me, just live me with right now. Just us."

"I believe I can," Castiel said as he complied.


End file.
